Mooyoung (D.I.C.E.)
|-|Default= |-|True "face"= Summary Moonyoung is the entity created by X from all the previously defeated desires that tried their hand at taking the Ultimate Die, to play with him forever. Mooyoung has spent an unimaginable amount of time trying (and failing) to beat X, and absorbing all other that try like him. He's forced to play X's game, first divulging Dice (Actual dice capable of increasing people's skills beyond what is humanly possible), than once there are enough A rankers (Those who obtained a superpower, instead of just increasing their statistics), activating the PvP update and killing the other A rankers to take their powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | At least 9-A, 8-C with Telekinesis | High 8-C Name: Mooyoung, Taebin Origin: D.I.C.E. Gender: Male Age: Unknown mentally, 19 physically Classification: S rank Dicer | A rank Dicer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Can absorb attacks and people, obtaining their abilities and desires), Immortality (Type 6, needs the host to be willing, can transfer himself and his abilities into someone that allows him to posses them. Eventually takes them over completely), Memory Manipulation of those possessed (Could seal Taebin's memories), Teleportation (Takes one "point" per ten meters to use), Invisibility (Takes one "point" per five minutes), Telekinesis (Can't be applied to a person directly, but works on clothes), Precognition, Time Stop and Resistance to it (Consumes 1 point per 10 seconds), Clairvoyance/Information Analysis and Precognition (Can see what the enemy will do in the next few seconds, and see how successful his actions would be in %), Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible enemies), Flight through Gravity Manipulation, Life Absorption (Likely an evolution of time manipulation), Accelerated Development and Statistics Amplification (Can increase any of his stats at will by spending points, which he can get by completing quests assigned depending on what he wants), Power Modification (Can evolve abilities he has to fit him personally) | All previous except Invisibility and Flight, automatically teleports from a hit and dispels a timestop, Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly Mid. Recovered from being stabbed through the stomach, being diagonally slashed through, and crashing at high speeds near instantly), Night Vision Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Far superior to his self while possessing Taebin) | At least Small Building level (Should be superior to Eunju's psychokinesis), Building level with telekinesis (Could swat away Dongtae's Time Cutter) | Large Building level (Defeated Dongtae after a several hour battle) Speed: Subsonic | Subsonic ''' | '''Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (An S class Psychokinesis users. An A class can lift a metropolitan train) | Class 10 (An A class Psychokinesis user) Striking Strength: Likely Building Class '''| At least '''Small Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Likely Building level | At least Small Building level, Building level with telekinesis | Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman, can regenerate it in minutes. Range: Standard Melee range, tens of meters with Psychokinesis Standard Equipment: Unknown, likely healing potions and bomb dice. Intelligence: Superhuman (Tough is implied to be unconsciously let himself lose against X, since it's what he was created for.) Weaknesses: Likely unable to actually defeat X. If heavily damaged, he will start loosing his Dice, allowing an enemy to pick them up, roll them, and obtain his powers. Key: S Ranker | Taebin's body | One for All Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:D.I.C.E. Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters